Zombie apocalypse meets Supernatural
by padacklesfan
Summary: tag along with Kim as she races against the odds to save her loved ones. eventual Sam and Dean just not the first few chapters.
1. this shit just got real!

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway no matter how much I want to own any of the following supernatural or the zombie apocalypse but I wish and I do own my imagination! hope you all enjoy it!

The alarm beeped annoyingly fast as it woke the person in the bed next to it up half heartedly. Kim reached over

it smacking the thing to the floor to shut it up and sat up. "another boring day in this hell oh joy." she said to the

dog that was curled up in a ball on the end of her bed. "come on Bella, lets go see what we got in store for

today." Bella at hearing this perked up and jumped off the bed and thumped down the stairs. Kim followed at a

slower pace and went to the bathroom to do the usual morning routine, when she went back out to the living

room looking much more alive rather than a zombie that she much resembled when she awoke, plopped down

next to her little sister and stole the remote. "hey! I was watching that!" piped in Sarah who gave a look to Kim

as though she could be ninja and kill her with that one look. "and now I have the power deal with it bitch."

Sarah huffed and got comfy again on the couch meanwhile kicking Kim in the process. "what are you watching

anyways?" "the news they were talking about this guy in Florida who apparently was on LCD and ate a guys

face off even after the cops shot him 6 times! plus they were both naked which is weird. now people are going

to start talking even more about the zombie apocalypse." Kim threw her hands over her head in annoyance "oh

joy! More talking about stupid crap that couldn't possibly ever happen!" Sarah looked at her sister like she grew

two heads. "what do you mean cant ever happen! You watch its going to happen when you least expect it.

Seems to me like its already starting. And you already know I believe and am very much prepared for it." "yeah

yeah I know I know." sighed Kim remembering when Sarah came running down to tell her and their older sister

Shannon all about the dream she had which turned into a weeks discussion of what weapon they would use,

who would survive, who would do what in what scenario, and a lot of other things. However Kim didn't want to

think that it will ever happen. She didn't want to worry about it when her family and friends are safe as well as

the rest of the world. She'd leave that to the every day heroes who had to worry about that stuff. She was

content to live her everyday life even if it did seem boring eighty nine percent of the time. At that moment

Shannon came in the room and sat down and talked about the rest of the days plans which wasn't much they all

were pretty bored and wanted out of the house. So they all decided to make plans to go to the movies with

their friends. After all the planning they ended up only picking up the two Josh's (or as they referred to them as

Baker and Force, Sarah's boyfriend.) they would meet Bobby and John there and they were off. During the movie

Kim noticed just how empty it was around them and was just about to ask Shannon why she thought that was

but then a feeling of dread came too her as she looked over. She saw what appeared to her at first people

making out in the first few rows but when she looked closer it was two people tearing a person limb from limb.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing and the silence was soon fallen short for they were all panic stricken

and were screaming. The people who were devouring the helpless form of a lump on the ground looked up and

caught their eyes. Bobby and John were immediately pushing them out of the doors trying to get them too

safety which didn't help because as soon as they were out the door they were moved into the sea of chaos.

End of chapter one.. Ooohh cliffy!

Sorry that's it for now ill try to keep posting as I come up with the ideas for the story don't worry Dean and Sam will be written in on this and id rather have it as Dean and Sam and not as Jared and Jensen better them to know how to survive then pretend…


	2. its a dream right?

when the group of friends got out the doors they were even more shocked and panicked too see what they

were seeing. the mall that they were in was full of screaming. Zombies were devouring the helpless people that

lay screaming clutching to anything they can get their hands on. Sarah turned to Kim and gave her a meaningful

look. "you had to jinx it Kim! really?" "I still don't believe this this cant be the zombie apocalypse no way..." Kim

trailed off as she looked around the place and she just couldn't comprehend this was really happening it had to

be a dream, she pinched herself just to make sure and it hurt like hell. she looked her older sister, Shannon, in

the eyes and saw just as much fear as she saw in everyone else's faces, then with a horrible thought she

thought of the other loved ones that weren't standing by her, her parents were they alright? her mom and her

mom's boyfriend Jimmy were currently on a camping trip and weren't due to come home until 2 days from now.

last she knew her dad and his girlfriend Jen were alright but she didn't think to ask then if they would be alright

in a zombie apocalypse! though her dad was tough and she was sure he could take care of both Jen and himself

without too much problems it still didn't give her a sense of ease. the most important thought that she had was

if Matty, the love of her life, the one she wanted to spend every waking moment with if she could was alright.

she hoped this didn't go over seas, she hoped with everything she could that Australia was safe. "KIM!" at that

moment Kim snapped out of her inner monologue hearing Bobby's shout, looked around to find them being

surrounded by "zombies". hearing the others screams snapped her out completely and she began looking

around trying to find an escape. John and Bobby seemed to square their shoulders and gave each other a

meaningful look then turned back to the others. "alright I got a plan, its crazy, but it's the only way out we need

you all focused for this and not to panic understand?" Kim looked over at the others, Shannon shook her head

still kind of shocked, Force was holding onto Sarah, both of which seemed to accept this as reality without any

problems and had their "ninja" faces on, as Sarah would of called it if the world was right again and she was the

bubbly person we all knew this morning.. And Baker who wasn't the toughest whether he acted it or not,

seemed to be in an agreement with Bobby and John. Kim knew the plan was crazy, they were going to make a

run for it to the escalators, and run to their car hopefully then they can at least get home and run over any that

were in the street, but she trusted each one of these people with her life she knew she would be safe… she had

to be, she wasn't going to show the fear she was feeling, she wasn't going to be a coward like they all joked

about her being when this was merely a dream, she wasn't going down without a fight and knowing her loved

ones were safe. So they all squared their shoulders looked around to find any sort of weapon they could

possibly use right then which was helplessly slim seems how they were just outside the theaters at the

concession stands. Kim hoped over the stands and found the place empty quickly grabbing anything that would

be of use to them. She found some salt, didn't know what that would do but with her favorite show,

supernatural, they always used salt, so why not give it a try. It was all trial and error at this point. She looked

around and really couldn't find anything really useful, no knives, no forks, everything was just plastic. She took

the scoop that they used to scoop the ice, she went in the back and found flashlights and batteries and took

those just incase. When she got to the front were Baker and Shannon stood frozen looking around for weapons,

the others were in the stands searching like she did, Force of course, took all the twizzlers and candy he could

find. they all looked at him like he was nuts which he simply replied "you don't know when the next time we can

get food is!" Kim shrugged it off surely there was somewhere else they could get food. She looked around and

noticed the ropes that they normally use to keep a line forming for the tickets and turned to the guys. "hey guys

over here!" they all came jogging towards her wearily looking around them, they then noticed the floor they

were on was completely empty apart from the remaining bodies lying on the floor. "shit we need to get guns this

isn't good they aren't going to be dead for much longer!" Sarah shouted at the others which probably wasn't a

good idea to shout seeming how the zombies could surely hear them, but at that moment it wasn't important,

they were doomed anyways. "what did you call us over here for Kim?" Baker, who was quiet this whole time

spoke for the first time in a somewhat shaky voice. "well I was thinking how heavy do you suppose these post's

are?" pointing to the ropes. The boys went over looking at them, unclipped each rope and lifted the poles.

"there pretty light but maybe we can outweigh them more." Bobby took off the bottom to his post and it seemed

to be lighter but Kim wouldn't know she wasn't holding it and Bobby wasn't one to show any signs of weakness.

"they aren't the lightest things but us guys can hold them until we get to the car, it's the best we got for now."

John said looking around the empty floor. "hang on," Shannon said speaking up for the first time. "if their all

gone that means they can climb stairs… right?" everyone sobered from their musings at this and looked at each

other. Coming to grips with the situation for the first time. This is surely going to be a lot harder than common

sense and ninja tactics. "common the longer we stand around the easier it is on them." Sarah said motioning to

the dead bodies lying on the floor. They ran past the bodies and almost made it when one reached up and

grabbed Kim's leg, knocking her down as she cursed her uncoordinated self. In a ditch effort Kim grabbed the

salt and poured it on the zombie in hopes that the show wouldn't let her down, but she should of knew better

salt wasn't going to save her this was real not her favorite TV show. Bobby slammed the metal into the zombies

face smashing it enough to get it to let go of Kim's leg. They all ran down the escalator knocking zombies out of

the way. The post's were definitely a good idea at least they were heavy enough to smash their faces in until

they could get to the car. They finally reached the car with surprisingly little effort which Kim guessed it was

because it was a mall after all the zombies probably all went to the middle. They all piled into Bobby's jeep and

Shannon's van ditching John's rust bucket. They drove off speeding trying their best effort to not crash the cars

and squishing as much bodies as they could with as little damage as possible. They made it to the girl's house all

in one piece and sat there for what seemed like hours trying to contemplate if all that was real or not. The

streets seemed to be deserted when they showed up houses were broken into or left unclaimed by the tenants

who were off trying to find their loved ones. It looked exactly like Kim pictured the end of the world would look

like, no longer was it just boring Syracuse, New York. No it was no longer boring but it was worse. Kim tried her

cell phone relief washing over her when it still worked by some miracle. She called her parents and let them

know they were all right. They knew about it as well and told their side of the story and all plan on meeting up

and how best to do so. The girl's parents didn't want them leaving the house at all cost until they got there.

Jimmy and mom were in the camper so Kim was sure that they could easily run people over with it and with

jimmy Kim knew her mom was safe. Her dad was tough but they had a small car so she wasn't sure how they

were going to come but she prayed it would be safe. Bobby and the other guys decided it best to quickly run to

each of their houses for supplies and guns and food and all meet back at the girls house, seems how they all

lived a block or two to them the girls didn't argue much with this and everything was set and in motion before

Kim could blink. She saw the guys as they left them and panic started to drown over her, she fell to the chair and

dread was creeping in her very soul at the possibilities of what could happen. With a second wind she ran up to

her room and collected anything that she found useful. She grabbed 4 or 5 bags thinking her sisters could use

them, filled two bags up with clothes and flashlights and anything that was weapon like and carried them all

downstairs. She ran back upstairs before Shannon and Sarah could ask what she was doing and tried getting on

the internet. The horror of not being able to contact Matty was weighing her down, why did she have to fall for

the guy that was half way around the world! If she didn't love him so much she would of stopped it before it

started in the first place but it all was too late. She couldn't get a signal at all. She tried her cell phone again and

it didn't work the line was dead. "SHIT!" Shannon and Sarah came up the stairs into her room with Bella right on

their heels. Kim wished for Bella's innocence everything seemed like a game to her the joys of being a dog.

"what what's wrong?" "we heard you scream what is it?" Kim looked at her sisters and had to tell them the bad

news. "my phone line is dead and we cant get internet anymore which means we cant contact anyone and If

that's the case we don't know what will happen to mom and dad and Jimmy and Jen and Matty and all the

others… at that moment Sarah smacked Kim across the face. "owww! What the hell Sarah!" "you were

panicking! I had to do something.." the girls shenanigans went interrupted with Bella's bark and the creaking of

the front door. "please tell me someone locked the front door." they looked at each other each knowing the

answer in the others face.


	3. thinking of a plan

The girls sat there in silence praying that it wasn't going to end this way. Relief washed over them as they heard Force's voice call up to

them, they ran downstairs hugging each of the guys all of which looked furious for some unknown reason to the girls. "how could you keep

the door unlocked!" John shouted at them, "you do realize that anyone could of walked in and I don't just mean zombies I mean people too,

their going mad out there trying to seek shelter and you guys can't keep the door unlocked anymore, this is really happening and you

need to accept that!" "sorry" the girls all mumbled at the guys who calmed down at once. "we just don't want anyone to get hurt this is all

new too us but we have got to use our heads if we want to stay alive. This isn't a game and there's no room for mistakes anymore." Kim

looked around too each and every person and began thinking. What was the best action too take now? Where did they go from here?

Was it worldwide and how did it really all start in the first place! She doubted that if her cell phone line was down and their was no

internet then the TV was probably of no use so she couldn't find out what happened. Her best guess was what happened in Florida

spread faster than she thought and if so how did it spread after all the police report said the guy was on LCD… she needed to find the

answers soon. There was a loud screeching of tires in the driveway at that moment and she pushed past John and Bobby who were

looking out the window and door at the moment, peeking through the door to see the big sized camper in the driveway along with a red

car. Both her parents, Jen, and Jimmy have finally made it safely. She flew the door open and ran to her mom first hugging her tightly

crying with relief of having them all safe. She just had two more people too worry the most about the two people she wanted to see

before she died. Her best friend Natasha and her love Matty. She ran too her dad next hugging him as she saw the others come out each hugging each

other. Her dad squeezed her tightly as he did her sisters and she was passed around to each parent and the others. She felt the fear

from earlier leave her body in that moment feeling oddly content even with being outside looking at the abandoned streets and the smoke

coming from the cars that crashed in a last ditch effort to escape. Even with the chaos that surrounded her, being here with everyone was

less fearful than anything that day. Of course there were other people to worry about like the rest of the world, her friends and other

members of her family but these people were the ones that were always around her and always made effort to be near so she needed

them near the most. They all went inside and made plans to figure out their best moves.


	4. parents stories

Authors note: for this part of the story you will need to know that the parents of the girls names are Mike and Kris.

They all sat down where they could in the rather small living room to think of their plan. "I for one think we should go out

there and kill as many zombies as we can." Force piped in after a moment of no one saying anything. Sarah and Kim both

looked at each other and both agreed they should stay here for two different reasons. Kim needed to stay so Matty could

find her she couldn't leave without him, she wouldn't. Sarah just thought it would be best to stay there because of their lack

of weapons. Their dad said it would be best to seek shelter elsewhere. Surely the government would have some type of

shelter they could go too, even in a small town like this one. No one agreed with each other and it started a bit of a

argument. Finally Shannon screamed for everyone to shut up. "maybe we should know more about this before we go out

at them head first. Mom, dad, can you guys tell us your stories, how did you guys know about the zombies?" their parents

gave each other a look in mutual agreement too finally tell them. Their mom started telling them what happened too Jimmy

and herself. "as you know we were at the campsite already when it happened, we didn't realize it at first the field that was

across from the site was the first place we noticed them. At first we thought it was two teenagers just picking on the kids

but when we looked closer… they were attacking them. Jimmy freaked and went to pull the teenagers off of them and when

he got a closer look they were definitely not just teenagers. Jimmy immediately jumped away from them so he didn't get

bitten but when one of the zombies went for the kids again Jimmy started beating on them until the kids ran. Then he came

and we both jumped in the camper, we were already on the road by the time you guys called us." Kim looked expectantly

at her dad waiting for his story. "well I guess its my turn if your done Kris, it was just a normal day for us or at least it

started that way we were in our apartment when we heard a car crash from downstairs, we looked out the window and

saw a group of people crowding around the car so we were going to call the police when we noticed one of them pull the

guy out of the car and bite his neck. ripped the guy to pieces right in front of us, I didnt think i was even awake after that

until Jen started to scream, after that we packed what we thought we'd need and got in the car and drove we thought

maybe it was just the people in our apartment complex but as we drove we realized it expanded larger than that, and here I

thought 5 o'clock traffic was bad." Kim looked around at everyone, no one was speaking and they all looked as horrified as

she felt. Bella dropped her ball in Kim's lap at that moment and wagged her tail as if it was just an ordinary day to Bella more

people meant play time. Kim had another feel of dread come to her as she thought about her dog. the loyal companion they

all found in her what were they going to do with her? how will she survive? for now Kim didn't want to think about it. she

didn't want to think of any of this and if she could she'd keep it as normal as she possibly could as long as she could. she

wished she could just go back to that morning and redo the whole day anything had to be better than this boring or not.


	5. The Winchesters

Authors note: this is where we finally get Sam and Dean involved are you excited as I am :P

"Son of a bitch!" "what's wrong?" Sam and Dean were sitting across from each other on a train. at the moment Sam had

been preoccupied with his laptop before his brothers outburst. "Nothing just thought to break your concentration." at that

Dean was laughing Sam didn't find it too funny but these days Sam didn't find a lot of things funny. "thanks jerk." "no

problem bitch." "come on im bored trains suck what the hell are we supposed to do for fun." " well for starters you could

actually help me with this case by picking up a book." Dean looked at his brother like he was possessed. he decided it was

best not to annoy his brother besides he didnt want to hear the touchy feely crap he was sure was going to follow so he left

his seat and started to walk towards the bathroom. as he passed he noticed there was only 5 other people in their

compartment, he passed a couple that were cuddling not paying attention to him at all which was how he liked it, a lady that

looked like she was going to pop any second she was def preggers, one kid that looked to be a lot like Sam did at his age

which Dean wish he still was poor Sam they've been through way to much shit that they ever deserved, the last guy he

approached was leaning against his window with ear phones in and ipod blasting to some good music from what Dean could

hear, he had long hair which most would probably consider weird for a guy but Dean could dig the bad ass look. Dean

strolled on more towards the bathroom and was about to knock when the door slid open just a crack and he saw an arm

fall out. Quickly he pulled the knife out of his shoe somehow making it on the train without getting taken away, he open the

door more and the body fell further to the ground. right when he went to reach for it another arm grabbed at him and he

was fully attacked by the person before he realized what was happening. he noticed the person attacking him tried to bite

him so he immediately put the knife to its stomach and the thing fell to the floor. As Dean was kneeling down to make sure

the thing was dead he almost got bite again but this time Dean stepped on its face hard and made sure it stayed down. Sam

was still working on his computer when Dean returned looking awful. "whats wrong?" "zombies" Dean looked at his brother

expectantly and Sam looked taken aback. "what?" Sam couldn't believe it "we weren't even in the hunt for them and we

find them wth" "chill Sam it was only one well for now it did get a person in the bathroom but i maid sure that she wouldn't

come back to life either." "how did you do that?" "threw her off the train, what! I only had the one knife on me and I knew

that the body would be to damaged to come to life again. Sam looked at his brother with his bitch face disapproving look, at

least that's what Dean called it. The rest of the ride went okay though Dean kept walking up and down the isle to make sure

their wouldn't be anymore surprises. when the train stopped in Brisbane they went to get off only to be struck by more

horror. the platform was filled with zombies and half eaten bodies all over, the 5 people besides Dean and Sam all looked

scared shitless, if it was any other situation Dean would of found it hilarious but unfortunately it was never any other

situation for the Winchesters. Dean turned to the group and spoke for the first time. "alright this is my brother Sam and my

name is Dean everything will be fine if you just keep calm and don't try to provoke them we wont hurt you what's

happening is in fact happening they are zombies and your in for a lot of trouble if you don't listen to us and stay close. the

group looked at him stunned for a minute or two then the boy who he thought looked like Sam at his earlier age spoke up.

" who made you king?" yeah he was definitely like Sam alright. "I'm not saying I'm king kid I just know enough about this to

protect you and your not going to die not on my watch so don't push my buttons I'm not dealing with your teenage emo

drama shit." "fuck off mate." and at that the kid pushed past Dean and got off the train. Dean and Sam rushed after the

teen grabbing him by his arm but it was already too late. the zombies were coming faster than usual. "Dean i don't think this

is normal zombie behavior.." "exactly what i was thinking Sam." the boys grabbed the teen and pushed him back towards

the train the others joined them by now and the train was departing. they all ran to catch up with it and got back on the

train as they watched the platform disappear all looking stunned. Sam and Dean shared a meaningful look and got to work

on their computer while the others were left to deal with what's happening.


End file.
